Garden Party
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She still wasn't looking forward to the rest of the afternoon and the fact she would inevitably do something else that she would find cringe worthy before it was over but with him around nothing would ever be too hard to cope with even a sports themed garden party.


**Garden Party**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **She still wasn't looking forward to the rest of the afternoon and the fact she would inevitably do something else that she would find cringe worthy before it was over but with him around nothing would ever be too hard to cope with even a sports themed garden party.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the Monday challenge (12/08/13) to write a fic including the following words/things – Clouds, caterpillars, peppermint toothpaste. Root Veg and the line "I thought you know I hated…." Rated for language and sexual content enjoy and reviews would be wonderful.

"Nicola what are you doing?" Ollie asked abandoning the heated discussion between Malcolm and Glen about who should represent the DoSAC offices in the PM's swing ball tournament. They were all in the rose garden at the back of Downing Street pretending to be delighted at the fact it was supposed to be "summer fun" day. It was a new initiative brought in by the prime minister in the hope it would stop infighting between the various departments but between wing ball tournaments, croquet and Boules it was having the exact opposite effect and Nicola had bowed out of the activities and found herself a seat in the corner of the garden half an hour before.

"Staying as far away from anything resembling sport as possible." She smiled as he sat beside her letting his eyes scan the bright red sun dress she'd chosen to wear. She spent so much time in black and grey that he knew it depressed her and she liked to take the opportunity, when possible, to remind them all that she used to be a bright, cheerful constituency MP before she was thrust into the middle of cabinet madness. "And looking at the **clouds**, I love clouds they are so random."

"Ok" Ollie smiled not bothering to ask where her comment had come from. When the others looked at her they saw a manic stressed clumsy disaster area he knew different though. This side of her that he saw came out only when they were alone and was so much more rounded and more fun than Nicola Murray DoSAC minister. "You realise that blood is about to be spilled over the swing ball? Glen wants to do it but Malcolm already told Teri she could and now they're in a full on row about who could do it better. You should come and have the casting vote."

"Do you think I've lost my fucking mine?" Nicola laughed taking a handful of **carrot** sticks from the waiter walking past with a tray of "healthy" snacks that the PM had told them all were part of the government's new healthy eating initiative. So far she'd had some completely disgusting **beetroot** couscous and a **parsnip** muffin and decided that she would definitely be better sticking to the raw carrot sticks in future. "Let Malcolm be the bad guy he's used to it and it doesn't matter who does it the super fit home office guys will beat them anyway."

"Oh ye of little faith!" Ollie laughed handing her a bloody Mary from the most recent tray that passed them as he did. Glancing across the bench he noticed the flash of green on her dress before she did and moved to take it away just as she too noticed it and the scream she gave as she leapt up sending the offending **caterpillar **flying and her drink splashing all down the front of her dress attracting everyone's attention.

"Is it away? Get rid of it Ollie!" She cried as a few more people turned and stared in their direction before noting that the commotion was coming from her and ignoring it.

"Nicola fuck sake relax it's gone and you're soaked let's get you inside and cleaned up." He replied quietly trying to calm her down as he saw the panic increase in her eyes at the sight of the tomato juice dripping from her dress. "Don't freak out it's red, your dress is red, we just need to get you dried off come on, inside now."

"God; why do I always make a fucking idiot of myself at these things? Even when I deliberately stay away from things that make me look like a twat something always fucking happens." Nicola sighed feeling tears sting the backs of her eyes as they finally made it inside and into the private bathroom on the first floor of the Downing Street residence.

"Hey you were shocked! I was about to tell you it was there when you saw it."

"Yeah like that would have helped! **I thought you knew I hated** insects if you said something my reaction wouldn't have been any different. Why didn't you just move it without saying anything?" Nicola replied leaning against the wall as she finished making the best effort she could to clean up the front of her dress and taking a second to try to compose herself. "I'm such a mess Ollie the second I walk into this building I become a fucking basket case. Even when I promise myself I'm not going to, when I arrive here I'm a fucking laughing stalk. I shouldn't be allowed near here I mean look at me who am I kidding? Just putting on a pretty dress and trying not to fuck up doesn't change the fact I'm a fucking miserable disaster area."

"Hey! Stop that." Ollie replied making sure the door was locked before closing the small distance between them putting one arm around her waist and using his other hand to tilt her chin so her eyes met his. "I happen to like that you made the effort to put on a pretty dress although I think you like damn hot even in those drab suits Malcolm insists you wear for work."

"Yeah well you're biased." She smiled letting him kiss the last of the tension out of her as she tasted the familiar hint of **peppermint toothpaste** mixed with the cheap wine they were passing out downstairs. "We should get back down before they notice we're gone or Glen and Malcolm start really tearing strips off each other."

"Yeah let them miss us and Malcolm and Glen could do with fight it out. Right now I think we should take five to make sure you're completely relaxed and I think I can still a little tensions. I know I'm certainly tense." Ollie replied taking her hand and resting it on the prominent bulge in his trousers while pushing her dress around her waist and slipping his fingers inside her panties.

"Yeah it seems like you have a problem there." Nicola whispered her head falling back and making sharp contact with the wall as he teased her clit while slipping his middle finger inside her as he did. "Ollie we're in a private bathroom in 10 Downing Street the seat of government shouldn't we put this on hold until…..oh god…..stop or I'm going to…..Ollie you've got to stop I'm…."

"You're what Nicola?" Ollie replied using his free hand to loosen his belt pushing his trousers and boxers around his knees before removing his fingers from insider her pushing her panties aside again and lifting her toward him thrusting into her.

"Oh god, Ollie stop we shouldn't…oh god don't stop I'm so close please harder." She gasped burying her head in his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure as his fingers dug into her thighs pushing her harder against the wall as he pumped in and out of her the feel of her walls convulsing around him sending him tumbling into his own climax as he clung to her waiting for the strength to return to his legs and the sounds of the garden party invaded the room again from outside bringing them both back to their senses.

"Now the next time Tom calls you here and you feel like you're going to panic or make a twat of yourself just remember this and I bet it'll put a smile on your face." Ollie said quietly a few moments later as he did his trousers up again and she rearranged her dress finding it hard to care about the dull red stains from the spilt drink as he winked playfully before checking there was no one outside. "I'll see you downstairs. Love you."

"Love you more." Nicola whispered to the empty bathroom checking her appearance in the mirror and smiling broadly. She still wasn't looking forward to the rest of the afternoon and the fact she would inevitably do something else that she would find cringe worthy before it was over but with him around nothing would ever be too hard to cope with even a sports themed garden party.


End file.
